1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical contacts of electrical connector assemblies for improving the performance of electrical connection therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector assembly generally includes a male and a female connector mounted respectively on two spaced PC boards and adapted to mate with each other for mechanical and electrical interconnection therebetween. Each male and female connector commonly includes a miniature and elongate insulative housing that is manufactured by injection molding. The housing of the male connector is apt to deform in a lateral direction as a result of the remnant stress acting thereon. However, the level of deformation at both ends of the housing is different with the level of deformation at a middle portion of the housing. Therefore, side walls of the housing are inclined not to be planar. In such case, electrical contacts defined in the housing correspondingly offset from its correct positions such that the normal force between certain male contacts of the male connector and the female contacts of the female connector may become insufficient when the male connector and the female connector are mated. As a result, a reliable electrical connection between the male connector and the female connector cannot be assured.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly wherein male contacts of a male connector can establish a stable contact with corresponding female contacts of a female connector for preventing an unstable electrical connection therebetween.
According to an aspect of the invention, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a male connector and a female connector. The male connector has an elongate first insulative housing and a plurality of male contacts defined therein. Each male contact has a mating portion retained in the first housing and a tail portion bent vertically from the mating portion and extending out from the first housing. Each female connector has an elongate second insulative housing and a plurality of female contacts defined therein. Each female contact has a base portion extending outside of the second housing, and a first and second mating portions bent vertically and extending upwardly from the base portion, respectively. The first and second mating portions are approximately parallel with each other and define a space therebetween for receiving the mating portion of the male contact therein. Thus, the mating portion of the male contact contacts with both the first and the second mating portions of the female contact such that a stable and liable electrical connection therebetween is established.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: